


Drarry Oneshots

by drarryxxloverxxobsession



Series: Drarry Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryxxloverxxobsession/pseuds/drarryxxloverxxobsession
Summary: Okay sooooooooo I have wanted to make one of these for ages.I'm going to give it a shot? Like I will post oneshots when I write them and get off my arse to post them too.So with that, I hope you enjoy.~JazDISCALIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Queen J.K Rowling does. I own the plots and stuff so if you want to use an idea, please tell me and tag me if you ever end up posting. :-)I hope you had/have a lovely day/night!!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909993
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	1. Love is not Impossible

Harry never felt like he was loved. 

His parents died when he was young, and he doesn't remember them anyway. His childhood was filled with hateful comments and beatings 24/7 – no love there either. When he joined Hogwarts, he felt like he was finally, finally going to be loved. 

But no. His friends don't love him. They just want him for the connections, the fame, the money. The person he wanted love from the most hated his guts. This person hated him for rejecting him. But the truth was, Harry didn't want to reject him. He was too busy staring at him with awe and he panicked. It was like someone else said the words but they came out of his mouth. He wanted to fix it, but the damage was done. 

Draco Malfoy could never be his in any way shape or form. 

This rejection led to harry being hated by someone he loved for 7 years. The taunts, the pain, hexes and curses. He never forgave himself for almost killing him in that bathroom the day Katie was cursed. He knew Draco was forced into all of this, so was he! He understood how Draco felt but all Harry did was push people away. 

No wonder no one loves him. 

When he returned for 8th year, he was thrown into the spotlight again. It was brighter than ever this time and he hated it. He just wanted to see Draco, the boy he has been in love with for 7 years now, to see if he made it. 

When he did finally see Draco, his heart shattered. It was when they stepped off the train, Draco stood there bags under his eyes, wide eyes alert, flinching when someone so much as looks at him. He was so skinny, underfed almost and was covered in scars. He no longer held his head up, it was down, chin into his chest almost, hair in his eyes yet he didn't move it away. It was almost like he was hiding behind it. 

Once harry saw him standing there with about 2 metres of space around him, singling him out, he burst into tears at seeing the broken boy. He lunged forward and wrapped him up in a hug, ignoring the flinch from the older boy. He sobbed into his hair pressing him close to his body whilst Draco snuggled into his neck and wrapped his arms around his chest. Draco sighed into Harry's collarbone and let a few of his own tears go. 

After harry had calmed down and wasn't sobbing as hard anymore he pulled back and looked at Draco who had suspiciously gone still. Draco had fallen asleep in Harry's arms with tear tracks running down his face and a soft smile, and Harry melted. He smiled softly at the boy and picked him up bridal style before carrying him up to the school. 

Maybe, maybe this love was returned and Harry's chest filled with hope at the possibility of finally, being loved. 

After all, it must take a lot of trust to fall asleep in your supposed enemy's arms, right?


	2. Running through Halls

"MALFOY PUT ME DOWN!"

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince was holding Harry Potter, the Golden Boy over his shoulder as he ran past the Great Hall with Harry complaining. 

"MALFOY I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN I'LL-"

"You'll what?" Draco scoffed.

Harry sighed. "I don't actually know- hang on I have an idea...." he said grinning madly. Malfoy, who couldn't see his grin, was still running with his prize over his shoulder, and did not expect what came next.

SLAP!

"WHAT THE FUCK POTTER!!"

Harry just laughed. The Slytherin had stopped running and was now panting slightly, face red. Harry was not too sure if his face was red from exertion or the slap...

"You git! Why did you slap me on the arse?? Was that really necessary??" Draco demanded.

"Yes it was ferret face. You need to learn some discipline. You can't just pick up a random person and start running around with then on your shoulder and not expect then to retaliate!" Harry snarked back.

"I'll do whatever I bloody want to do Potter."

"Oh yeah? What if I ask you to do something? What then?"

Draco put Harry back down onto the floor carefully and looked him in the eye. When he spoke his voice was much lower than before making Harry shiver.

"Depends. What do you want me to do?" He asked with a little hum at the end.

Harry blushed and said something inaudible.

"What was that?" Draco said.

Harry took a breath. "Could- could you call me Harry?" He looked up at Draco. "Please? Was added as an after thought. "A-and could I call you Draco?..."

To say the least Draco was surprised. "Sure." He replied. "But only if I get to do one thing." He said warningly. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

Draco smiled and leant forward. He cupped Harry's face in his pale, long fingered hands and slowly, ever so slowly leaned forward, inch by inch. Harry's breath hitched with anticipation. His heart was flying laps around his ribcage, acting like it was the snitch itself. Their lips hovered near, ever so slightly brushing causing fireworks to erupt throughout their bodies.

He gazed into Draco's molten silver eyes and silently closed the gap between their lips. Draco closed his eyes as he felt Harry timidly move his lips against Draco's.

Draco pushed a little more into the kiss and his hand moved to cup Harry's head, holding him in place as he shyly ran his tongue across Harry's bottom lip.

Harry gasped into the kiss, opening his mouth just as Draco had anticipated and opened his eyes.

He saw Draco's shining eyes look back at him before he closed them and pushed his tongue hesitantly into Harry's mouth. Harry whined when he felt the Slytherins tongue swipe around his mouth, his own tongue dancing with Draco's.

Harry stepped closer than he thought he ever could and brought his hands from his sides to rest upon the back of Draco's neck, and tilted his head deepening the kiss. One if the blonds hands fell from where it was cupping the back if Harry's head and fell to his waist pulling him closer to get the angle just right.

Harry had just sighed in content when a rude cough startled them, causing to jump apart red faced and panting.

Pansy, Hermione, Ron and Blaise stood there, some smirking and some looking green.

"Bout bloody time!" Blaise said smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh merlin, that was so hot." Pansy sighed dreamily.

"Was that your first kiss boys?" Hermione asked knowingly.

The two boys in question flicked a glance at the other, not quite meeting the others eyes, blushing furiously as they nodded.

"How can somethiNg be so cute yet disgusting!?!?!" Ron shouted to the heavens, as of asking them for an answer. The girls giggled and Draco chuckled at the red heads statement.

Harry smiled at his best mate. "You're not angry?" He whispered to Ron.

Rom frowned. "What do you mean I'm not angry?"

Harry looked to the ground before replying. "I thought your family were against same sex relationships?" Next to Harry Draco sucked in a breath sharply, whether it was in anger at his comment or because of the word 'relationship' Harry didn't know.

"Yes, that is how my family brought me up," Ron replied sadly. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Ron cut her off. "But, Charlie is gay, and I'm pretty sure the twins are pansexual and I'm bi I think, so it doesn't actually bother me in the slightest. My parents were angry when Charlie came out but they eventually warmed up to the idea. Its Ginny you should watch out for. She knows all the derogatory terms for LGBTQ+ people I swear. Its disgusting." He said, pulling a face.

Hermione breathed a sigh if relief. "For a minute there I thought I would have to punch you for abandoning your friend when he needed the support the most, but you finished and I don't have to."

Draco winced remembering his time he spent under Hermione's fist in 3rd year. "Yeah, weasley, be glad she doesn't punch you. She knows how to punch for sure." He said looking at Hermione with respect. Beside him, Harry snorted in memory.

"Yes that was hilarious!!"

"Oi!!!" Draco shouted before grabbing Harry by his waist and hoisting him up onto his shoulders again. Harry shrieked as he dangled upside down once more. "Don't you dare slap my arse again Potter or suffer the consequences! They will be much more intense than last time." Draco said warningly as Pansy laughed.

"Wait! Potter slapped your arse so you kissed him?!?!" She asked astounded.

Harry giggled, "Well yeah, and anyways Malfoy I thought we were using first names. Or did our kiss mess with your memory?"

Draco scoffed. "Psht, don't say such hurtful things Harry, or I shall be forced to kiss you again." He grinned even though Harry couldn't see it.

Harry giggled again, "Well, to be honest I wouldn't mind it if you did kiss me again..." he said cheekily as Draco fake gasped.

"My my, Harry Potter, the Chosen One wants me to kiss him??? Again???"

"Oh shut up Draco." Harry laughed as Draco started walking away from their friends with his treasure hanging from his shoulder.

"Mm, I can definitely find some ways to shut you up..." he purred.

Harry's contagious laughter and smile could be heard and seen down the hallway. A/N Cute right?

I thought so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Cute right?
> 
> I thought so.


	3. 40 Galleons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Does not take part in 3rd year btw. Pretend Lupin came back to teach in 5th year instead of Umbitch. - HAPPY READING!
> 
> ~ Jaz

Severus Snape hated being a teacher. The only good things about it is that he can remove points for literally no reason and that there are always, and he means, always the good biscuits in the staff room at break time.

Today however was one of the worst days. As Lupin was a professor this year, he had to make him the Wolfsbane potion but it went wrong this morning because his stasis charm wore off. Then he had Slytherin and Gryffindor to teach potions to first thing this morning and Malfoy and Potter were extra loud today. Honestly! Couldn't they just shag each other already?!?! Then Longbottom and Finnegan blew up their potion. BUMBLING IDIOTS.

To top it all off, when he went to the staff room, THERE WERE NO BISCUITS!

He was very agitated throughout the rest of the day but it went smoother than the morning, thankfully. Now it was after curfew and he was patrolling the corridors looking for students who were out of bed.

He sighed, couldn't they just put trackers on the students so that they know where they are, what they're doing at all times of the day? This would make life so much easier.

WAIT.

NO.

He does not want to know when students are doing the dirty. Ew ew ew ew ew ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Nope. Nope. Nope. Severus grimaced and shook his head trying to get the idea out of his head. Gah!

He walked past a broom closet shuddering in disgust when he heard a sound.

"Draco..."

His eyes widened. Oh shit, no this means that he won't win the bet with Minerva! It was a girly moan, definitely, meaning Minerva will win. She says Draco will be shagging Granger in secret but Severus thinks it will be Potter. He sighed. Better get this over with.

He flung open the door...

And squealed in joy! 

YESSSSSS I WIN THE BET!!, he thought.

Draco and Harry bloody Potter were in a compromising position against the wall of the broom closet. Severus smiled, Draco was so top in their relationship. If you couldn't tell, he was inside Potter so it was kinda obvious.

The two boys stood there, sweating and panting, faces flushed red as they watched their normally stoic and serious potions professor jump around squealing like a schoolgirl who was just asked out by her crush.

When Severus finally stopped twirling around madly, he grinned at the blushing boys making Draco hold Harry possessively close to him, as if to protect him from their mad teacher. Severus giggled.

"You two do not know how much this made my day!" he said whilst grinning from ear to ear.

Draco and Harry just looked at each other in fear, who was this imposter and where is their teacher?

Severus sighed dreamily, imagining Minerva's face as she handed the money over. He slammed the door shut with a "Have fun boys!" as he pranced off, giggling as he went to tell Lucius. 

He decided not to tell Potter that he moaned like a girl, that would just be cruel. 

The next morning, Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table blushing hard as he looked at Draco, who was doing the same, as they remembered what happened last night. There was about 5 minutes until they had to leave for their first class and almost everyone was in the room. Except for Severus Snape.

The two boys kept looking at the door in fear and jumped high into the air when the doors burst open revealing a smug Potions Professor.

"MINERVA! YOU OWE ME 40 GALLEONS!!!!" He yelled as he strode into the hall.

McGonagall gasped. "No! No way! When?!?!"

Snape smirked, "Last night." He drawled. "Oh and Draco is top."

"God damn you boys!" McGonagall yelled before handing over the money.

"Alright boys, I am outing you to the school so be prepared for the jealous looks!" Snape said whilst looking Harry and Draco in their eyes, revelling in their horror stricken looks.

"#DRARRY IS REAL!" he yelled, arms wide open, head back as the whole school looked at each other in bewilderment. Had their Professor finally gone nuts? Did the potion fumes finally get to him?

"For those of you who do not understand what drarry is, it is my One True Pairing and the two boys are – drum roll please." The school started to drum roll on the tables in excitement.

"Draco Malfoy!" Draco groaned and thudded his head on the table in mortification.

"And!"

Snape hesitated, enjoying the discomfort he could see emanating from Harry.

"HARRY POTTER!!!"

The whole school yelled and screamed in excitement before lifting the boys in question up onto shoulders until they met on the top of a table. Their schoolmates then started to chant:

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!"

Harry and Draco just sighed and leant forward, kissing in front of the whole school, entwining on top of the table. When their lips touched, Hogwarts was almost screamed down by the students and teachers. The two lovebirds just grinned and laughed staring at each other. That was the photo that was on The Prophet the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This made me laugh and smile whilst I wrote it. Its just a quick one. Hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Warmth, Hot chocolate and Blankets

Returning for his eighth year, Draco did not expect to find himself curled up on the sofa in the eighth year common room in Harry bloody Potters arms.

It had all started when he took a two hour walk after class. When the last class finished, he would walk to the eighth year tower, drop his bag and books off in his dorm and don a coat. He would then walk through the corridors and outside to clear his head, mourning for all the people who lost their lives.

Just past the eighth year door, was the War memorial, and it had everyone's names on it who died. He would pick a name each day, and mourn for them on his walk. Students and children he would mourn for during the weekdays but on weekends he mourned for teachers and adults. He never mourned the same name more than once.

It was a routine he liked. He liked to imagine what they would be doing with their lives if they were alive. Would they have pets? A family? What career did they want to chase? It made him sad, but he felt it was the least he could do for them. Who else was to remember them?

It was November when someone else joined him on his walk. It was a black dog, one that resembled Sirius Black. He didn't know who it was, it was obviously an animagus though.

As he walked past the memorial and chose a name, it had turned a corner and saw him. It had stuck by his side since. Whenever someone sneered at him, the dog would growl low in its throat, threatening them. Most people knew about Sirius Black and assumed this was him. They all knew he died though, maybe this was his ghost protecting fellow Azkabaners?

The dog was always on time. No matter what day of the week, it was always there, and sometimes it even helped pick out a name by pressing its wet snout onto the polished stone. They were pretty random names.

Draco didn't mind his companion. He was pretty lonely, which was to be expected. He liked the company, but he was sad when it left five minutes before they returned to the castle. It would always run off and he wouldn't see it till the next day after school.

He never spoke, this was an animagus. Whoever it is could probably spill his secrets if he told so he kept his mouth tightly shut.

He always tried to work out who it is, but only in his free time, never on a walk. It was fully grown, so must be an adult, or seventh year up. That narrowed it down a bit. It had multiple scars across its back and one on its face, but many were on its legs hidden by its long shaggy hair. Draco knew someone with shaggy hair like the dogs. It couldn't be him, could it?

One day, Draco decided to run a little late, just to see what would happen.

He walked up to his dorm, dropped his back and books but pulled out a book to read. Draco plopped onto his bed, and read a chapter. It had been 15 minutes so he decided to go downstairs and go for his daily walk. He donned his coat, hat, scarf and gloves as it was cold and briskly walked down to the War memorial. There it was. The dog. Lying down, head on its front paws. It cracked an eye open and took in Draco's amused smile.

Seeing Draco it bounced up and started to bark and jump in circles around Draco, wagging its tail enthusiastically. Draco chuckled a little making the dog get louder. "Stop! Sh!!! Someone will hear!!!"

The dog launched itself at Draco who just managed to catch it and started to lick his face. "Ugh! Ew! Bad dog- Bad dog!" Draco spluttered as he tried to push his bouncing companion away. The dog ceased immediately, and sat down looking ashamed and embarrassed.

Draco giggled slightly with a wide smile on his face. "You can pick the name today." he said, sobering up pretty quickly.

The dog barked once and smashed his snout into the wall. Draco peered at the name. "Colin Creevey." He looked at the dog. "Good name, you." He said, patting its head. The dogs tail wagged and it stood up, starting the walk. Draco sighed, imagining Colin Creevey's future if he were alive.

The rest of the month went on like that. No matter what, the dog was always on time. He never saw it outside of their walks. Until one time.

It was dinner, and Draco was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, closest to the door. He wasn't feeling very hungry and was playing with his food with his right hand. His left was holding his chin up as he looked around the hall.

All of a sudden, a warm, hairy body brushed against his legs making him shriek and drop his fork. Everyone turned to look at him, some snickering, some confused. Draco blushed. He was not going to be able to get people to forget about this.

He looked under the table and scowled at the dog sitting by his legs. It whined. "Food?" Draco whispered. It whined again.

Draco sighed and sacrificed some of his bacon. It wasn't like he was going to eat it anyway.

He peered back under the table. "I'm finished so I am leaving now okay? Bye."

He got up and walked to the door, face burning as people mocked his shriek. He grit his teeth and ignored them best as he could. He had completed all his work for the day so he decided to go sit down under a tree by the lake. It was cold without his cloak so he cast some warming charms.

He was under the tree for hours before a wet nose prodded his face, breaking him out of his trance. He turned to the dog and gave it a small smile before turning back to the lake. He had only just realised he was shaking, freezing cold when a warm body engulfed his. It was like a furnace and obviously human.

He swallowed before turning around and looking at his human octopus. Harry. Bloody. Potter.

Harry grinned at him before pulling Draco onto his lap and holding him close. "You idiot," he said. "Why didn't you bring your bloody coat? Or your hat, scarf and gloves?"

"Didn't think." Draco replied, teeth chattering as he burrowed into Harry's warmth. "Of course you didn't." Harry scoffed quietly. "Come on, let's get you somewhere warm, eh?"

Draco got no warning before he was picked up effortlessly by Harry and carried bridal style into Hogwarts. Harry navigated them through the empty castle to the eighth year common room brushing off anyone who tried to talk to him.

He dropped Draco onto the sofa closest to the fire and called for a house elf, ordering blankets and two hot chocolates. Harry then cast a silencing bubble around them effectively blocking out everyone's questions and sat on the sofa next to Draco.

He noticed Draco was still shivering so he made himself comfy before pulling Draco onto his lap again, trying to get the Slytherin to warm up. He pointedly ignored everyone gaping behind him, smirking into Draco's hair and waited for the house elf to reappear. When it did, he covered them in blankets and dished out their hot chocolates.

Draco had never felt so safe. Who would've thought that warmth, hot chocolate, blankets and another person would bring him that sense of safety? He loved it. When he finished his drink, he placed the empty mug on a nearby table before settling back into the hot body engulfing him and snuggling deep into it before drifting off to sleep with a small smile on his face.


	5. WANTED

**WANTED** : HARRY JAMES POTTER

 **DESCRIPTION** : BLIND AS A BAT, BIRDS NEST ON TOP OF HIS HEAD, BI WHO LIVED, THEIF, GRYFFINDOR SEEKER, AMAZING BUILD (don't tell him), FUNNY AND CUTE

 **REASON** : HE STOLE MY HEART

 **REWARD** : MY EVERLASTING LOVE (and no use of blackmail for two years against catcher)

 **CONTACT** : DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, SLYTHERIN PRINCE, BLONDE, HOT AS FUCK, SNARKY AND ATTRACTIVE

"Did you hear??"

"Hear what?"

"Draco Malfoy is in love with Harry Potter!"

"No way!"

"Yes its true!"

"Poor guy, Harry would never love him back."

"I dont know about that... I mean, there is so much chemistry, passion, tension"

"Pffft nope. Nothing is there there is no spark."

"Excuse you! There is so much sexual tension you get bloody nosebleeds!"

"Sureeeeeeeee."

A week has passed and the school was divided. It was split in two, people in support of drarry, and people against drarry. Most of the school supported drarry, this was mainly made up of the slytherins and gryffindor house. Amusing right?

After two weeks, a sign was posted all around the school.

**WANTED** : DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY

 **DESCRIPTION** : HOT, GOOD ASS, SNARKY, SARCASTIC, WITTY, HANDSOME, AWESOME AT QUIDDITCH, HAS DADDY ISSUES, SLYTHERIN PRINCE

 **REASON** : HE STOLE MY BLOODY HEART TOO. GIVE IT BACK PRAT

 **REWARD** : WATCHING US MAKE OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GREAT HALL

 **CONTACT** : HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOUNGEST SEEKER IN A CENTURY, HANDSOME, BIRDS NEST FOR HAIR, DORKY GLASSES, PITIFUL FASHION TASTE, GOLDEN BOY, BI WHO LIVED AND DRACO'S CHOSEN ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I dont know what this is, but I like it. It's kinda cute. X   
>  ~Jaz


	6. Bye-Bye Hinny shippers!!! REQUEST FROM WATTPAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unknown_Persons ~ thanks for the request! I hope you like it. :) - THIS WAS A REQUEST ON WATTPAD. You can request if you wish, just find me on wattpad? *shrugs*

**Summary/requested plot:** Ginny catches Harry and Draco in their bed and Ginny calls Draco a Death Eater. Harry defends Draco and its bye-bye Ginny.

***

Harry's life is pretty good. Ginny plays beater for the Hollyhead Harpies and is often away for months at a time. Harry owns a flower shop, named Lily's after his mother. He keeps himself busy when his girlfriend is gone. But a few months ago, Harry got some news from one of the girls on Ginny's team that shook his world.

His lovely, sweet, caring and straight girlfriend was fucking around with the oppositions teams. In the changing rooms she was named The Whore.

As you would expect, Harry was quite upset with this news and he didnt know what to do. He hasn't asked anyone for help, determined to sort this out himself. He didnt want the press involved - they would blow it all out of proportion. Harry was stuck on how to deal with the situation he was in. Break up? Confront her and then break up? Sleep around himself? He didnt like the last idea. There were many songs about the last one showing you what could go wrong.

This problem stuck with Harry for weeks. Ginny was away for 4 months this time and so he was very lonely. Ginny forbade him to get a pet. He didnt understand why; it was for him when she wasn't there!

About a month after he found out about Ginny's whorish tendencies, Harry got a customer he would never have expected.

Draco Malfoy.

It was a wet Wednesday and the storm had come a few days earlier than people suspected. Harry had to move all his flowers inside less they get destroyed by the wind and hail. He was watering the last of his flowers when the door slammed open with a gust of wind and a sopping wet person stepped through. They pushed down their hood. Harry gasped when he saw Draco. Tall, slim, muscular (he could tell because his shirt was stuck to his skin) and unfairly handsome. No one except Hermione and Harry knew of Harry's sexual orientation. He was Bisexual and right now his gay was definitely showing.

"You always were one for dramatic entrances weren't you?" Harry sighed exasperatedly before flashing a quick grin at Draco. Draco spluttered. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before snapping it shut and choosing to glower at Harry instead of insulting him. "Watcha need Malfoy?" Harry asked politely. "Um... do you have any dark coloured Dhalias and light coloured Daffodils?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded and strode off towards him before stopping and grabbing a dozen flowers of 2 different plants. "Do you want them to live a little longer? Look fresher for longer too?" Harry asked conversationally as Draco dried himself off with a charm. "Yes to both please." Draco replied, looking drier than he came in but more fuzzled than usual.

Harry completed the charms and started to wrap the flowers up. "Say, it's been ages since I last saw you... and although we arent friends... we did get along more in our eight year. So I was wondering... if you want to go get coffee sometime?" Draco asked hesitantly, shuffling his feet on the sodden mat. Harry was taken aback. He thought about it for a moment before replying. " 'Course! That sounds great. I open the shop at 0830 in the morning and close it for a 30 minute break for lunch at around 1230. I close up for the night at 1900, but that can always change. So whenever you're free around those times I'd be happy to go out for a drink with you." Harry smiled brightly at his customer.

Draco slumped with relief before grinning hesitantly at the Saviour under his wet fringe. "Cool. That sounds great! I'll owl...?"

"Yes, owl would be preferable if you dont mind." Harry answered sheepishly.

Draco chuckled, "No problem Potter."

"Harry."

"No problem Harry." Draco amended.

"Here are your flowers. On the house today. Bye Draco! Dont get too wet!" Harry waved the blond out his shop and grinned when he got a smile in return. He couldn't wait to fix bridges he thought he had destroyed 10 years ago.

***

Harry received and owl from Draco 2 days later. It went something like this:

_Harry,_

_I am free Monday next week at about 1830. Can you make that time? I found a lovely cafe that is open all night._

_Would you like to go there?_

_D. L. M_

Harry grinned at scribbled a reply before sending it off with his new owl, Hestia.

_Draco,_

_I can make that time. I'll close the shop early. Is that the cafe down near the river? If so, yes that would be perfect!_

_See you soon!_

_H. J. P_

***

Harry and Draco meet about 4 times a week. Turns out, they got along very well. They both like the same quidditch teams, have the same views on the new Minister - Hermione Granger (both think she is brilliant) and they both are stuck on what to do about Ginny.

Harry had blurted it out on the 3rd meet by accident. They were talking about relationships (somehow) and Harry had just said it. Draco was furious. Harry had to take him outside and calm him down before his magic went mental and they would have to obliviate any muggles.

The former slytherin couldn't understand why Ginny did it. She had everything with Harry; money, probably fantastic sex, unconditional love and security. Why was she throwing it around for a few meaningless fucks? Draco couldn't wrap his head around it.

On the 15th meet with Harry, Draco had an idea. Harry should confront her and then break up with her. Say they are over forever. Harry was a bit sceptical at first but decided he would do it like that. Ginny was unfaithful. Harry was not gonna deal with her shit.

The plan was mapped out over tea and coffee at about 9:30 on a Thursday night. It was decided that Harry would send an owl saying they were breaking up and that he never wanted to see her again.

It looked something like this:

_You bitch._

_We are over._

_Stay away from me._

_I have found someone worth my time, someone I know will give me unconditional love and not fuck around._

_H. J. Potter_

To say the least Draco was confused about the last part. Who had captured Harry's attention? Or was he just saying it for effect? When he brought it up with Harry all he got was a blinding grin before he chugged the last of his cold coffee and left the cafe to go home. This did nothing to calm Draco's panicking brain.

Harry sent the letter with his trusty owl the next day. He then floo called his blond to tell him how it went. "She should get the owl soon. I really am just done with her." Harry said making Draco laugh. Harry's face adopted a confused frown causing Draco to stop laughing and enquire as to what was wrong.

"I love her, yet it doesn't hurt as much as it should. Should it hurt Draco? To break up with her? I still love her. And I don't know what to feel or even to do." Draco felt sorry for his new friend.

"Can I come over Harry?" When Harry nodded Draco stepped through the green flames into Harry's home. He wrapped his arms around the brunet who stiffened at first before finally relaxing. "When you found out... did it hurt?" Draco whispered.

He got a meek yes in reply.

"Does it hurt as bad now? Or do you feel like it is unbearable even knowing what she had done. She hasn't cheated just once. She has cheated many times on you. How do you feel now?" Harry sighed. "It doesnt hurt as much as it did when I found out. It felt like my world had shattered when one of the girls told me. Now it's just a throb on my chest making me angry because how daRE SHE?! I loved her! How could she just throw away something as special as love? I know I had a shitty childhood and I didnt get any love. But surely I deserve that now?"

Tears streamed down his face. "Surely, I deserve to love and be loved in return? Forever?" Harry's voice cracked as he sobbed into Draco's shoulder.

"What did I do wrong Draco?" He whispered.

"Nothing." Snarls Draco a thunderous expression on his face. "You did nothing wrong Harry, nothing. You hear me? It wasn't your fault."

Harry nods furiously. "Okay, I believe you."

Draco smiled faintly, stroking Harry's face. It's silent for ages. The men had migrated to the sofa and were clinging onto each other for support. "I think it doesn't hurt as much because I think I might've moved on..." Harry said breaking the quiet atmosphere.

Draco stiffened beside him. "Who?" He asked resignedly.

"You..." Harry whispered so quiet Draco almost didnt hear him. Draco grabbed his chin with soft fingers and pulled his face up to meet his own.

"You do not know how long I have waited for you to say that." He said in a tone just as quiet before leaning in and showing Harry really just how long he had been waiting for.

***

Meanwhile, Ginny was injured in her last game. A bludger hit her arm, shattering the bone. She was sent home to rest. As the her bones were settling, she couldn't apparate or use a portkey, and flying was it of the question. Instead she had to walk 7 miles to the nearest overseas floo and floo home. It took her a day to get home and she was exhausted. When she got home, it was unnaturally quiet for a Sunday morning.

There was half a bottle left of Ogdens finest and two glasses lay next to it on the coffee table. Weird.

Harry had a guest? And didn't clean up? Did him and this girl fuck...?

Ginny raced up the stairs to her and Harry's shared bedroom. The door was shut so she opened it quietly and poked her head around the corner. She was met with the sight of two bodies curled up around each other, closer than she and Harry used to cuddle. Ginny started to drift from Harry due to all of her one night stands she had. She felt guilty she was doing it but she couldn't stop. It was something she needed; it was addictive.

The bodies in the bed shuffled even closer whilst they slept. Although she should be mad, Ginny found it quite cute. However, she wanted to know who the girl was that had captured Harry's attention. He was madly in love with her, so why did he fuck this girl?

She crept towards the bed, hidden in the shadows. One head had a mop of dark curly hair - Harry. The other head was platinum blond and cut short. It looked like a dudes head to be honest. Carefully, she peeled back the covers.

They were definitely naked but the funny thing was, the blond girl didnt have breasts... this was a guy!?!?! She peered at his face.

Oh.

My.

God.

It was Draco Malfoy. The Death Eater!

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" She screamed, waking the two men up from their peaceful slumber. Harry tightened his arms around the blond and pulled him close to his chest.

"Fucking my boyfriend" he snarled at her.

"Boyfriend." Ginny whispered.

"Boyfriend?" She shrieked. "When did this happen may I ask?" She demanded.

"Like, just 10 seconds ago." Harry replied calmly.

Ginny was seething. "What about me?" "I broke up with you. Didn't you get the owl?"

"Owl? What owl?" "The one I sent yesterday afternoon."

"No, I didnt. Why didnt you tell me face to face?" Ginny asked furiously.

"Because you didnt deserve it. Someone who cheats on you does not deserve to be broken up with face to face." Harry spat.

Ginny looked crestfallen. "Harry I'm so sorry, I really am I-"

"Enough bitch." Draco interrupted, furious with the girls audacity to actually apologise. "You broke his heart, and left someone to pick up the pieces. He was lucky I was around otherwise I suspect someone else may have done the same as you: fix him partially and then shatter him further. I am fixing Harry's heart, and I wont leave, even when it has finished healing. I will be there forever. I swear." Draco hissed the last words at the ginger haired girl.

Ginny scowls at Draco before turning to Harry with a flirtatious look on her face. "But Harry, you're not gay!"

"I'm bisexual actually. Only people who know are me, Hermione and Draco. And now you." Ginny watched as Harry's hand crept around Draco's waist and pull him close to his body, making soothing motions with his thumbs.

"So you cheat on me with a filthy Death Eater. Just because you want a shag? Dont think I didnt see its surprise when you decided you were dating." She spat venomously. In a flash Harry was out of the bed, naked, with his wand in his hand pointing at the bitches throat.

"Call him that and misuse his pronouns again and I will hex you into next week." He said in a dangerously low voice, glaring at her heatedly. "Draco is a better person than you ever will be. He made mistakes and i think you will find he paid for them. He doesn't need to pay anymore. Don't call him a Death Eater. Now, get the hell out of my house. I will not have you spitting on people I love. Get out." He roared and lunged at her.

Ginny shrieked and ran out of the house crying as she went. Harry breathed in deeply a few times to calm himself down. When he felt he was calm enough, he turned around and slipped back into bed and clutched onto Draco. He noticed the blond was shaking and sniffling.

"Draco! Why are you crying?" Harry asked frantically. "You kicked her out for me. You chose me over her. You defended me. Why? She was right! I am a Death Eater!" He sobbed into his hands.

"Draco. You are not a Death Eater. Not any more. People recognise that! When was the last time you were shunned or hexed in public? When was the last time you were spat on just for existing? And just now doesnt count." Harry reminded.

"Huh. Good point." Draco said, voice cracking.

Harry chuckled and kissed him sweetly, holding him tightly in his arms. "I have you, and I am never letting you go. Okay?"

"Sounds perfect." Draco whispered and kissed him again, harder and more passionate than the last one. This kiss conveyed all the emotions they were feeling; love, hope, sorrow, hurt. It was a promise to the other that they would they would stay with each other.

Forever.

**A/N: so if you couldn't tell, this was a request. I had so many ideas for this and I didnt know what I wanted to do. This is what I ended up with! I hope you like it... 👉👈 🥺 pleaseet me know what you thought! 1st request done! The second one I have is half written. That may come out in the next few days. Don't forget, you can request oneshots to me. No smut tho please lol. Not ready for that thank you. Love you all! ~Jaz x**


	7. You just got OUTED! REQUEST FROM WATTPAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What_u_fell_over_for ~ thank you so much for the request. I love this idea. 
> 
> REQUEST FROM WATTPAD AGAIN! :)

**Summary/request plot:** draco and harry were partners in potions class and about half way through started calling out their own last names at each other in potions class and everyone is confused when ron asks what they were doing and harry simply says arguing about who gets who's last name before going back to arguing realising ten seconds later that he had just outed draco and himself.

***  
Ron POV •

The heat of the potions classroom was obviously getting to Harry and malfoys head. The fumes are making _me_ woozy. Maybe I'm hallucinating? That explains why Harry is shouting Potter at Malfoy and Malfoy shouting his own surname at Harry. Weirdos.

They were partners for this potion they were making, draught of dying pigs? Living pigs? Who knows, I dont care.

Anyways. They are yelling their own names at each other! It's so weird! Like, why???

Snape looks exasperated - yes I know I just said a long word get over it - and I think he is seriously contemplating taking points from slytherin.

"Will you two shut up?!" He yelled at the boys, making them blush- wait blush? _Malfoy_ is _blushing_??? What the hell?

I'll ask Harry later though, they have finally finished yelling and now I can concentrate on making my potion. Mione says if I dont finish it and get at least an acceptable then she'll drag me into the library for 3 weeks straight! That's torture that is!

Soon enough, Harry and the ferret were whispering, louder and louder their voices came. Soon it became unbearable.   
  
I look over to Snape. He looks wasted. Like literally. Is that a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand? He bloody needs it with this two prats yelling over there. Fuck, _I_ need some.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT ALREADY? I'm sick of hearing you yell you're surnames at each other. Why are you yelling your surnames anyway?" I screamed, effectively halting any conversation.

Malfoy tapped Harry on the shoulder and pointed to me, stopping Harry from rambling as to why Harry... keeps his surname - What???

Harry turned around and looked at me. Malfoy looked scared. Strange. "Oh we are just arguing about who gets who's surname when we get married." Harry said and turned back towards Malfoy. "Anyways, we keep _my_ surname and we can fuck with people in public. I mean, listen to this -"

Malfoy looked terrified whilst Harry mumbled to him, words inaudible to the rest of the class.

I counted to five before Harry seized up and stopped speaking. "Shit." He whispered. "Shit indeed Potter." Malfoy snarled.

Harry just smiled sheepishly at him and the weirdest thing happened. Malfoy shook his head fondly and _smiled_ at my best mate! Smiled!!! Malfoy sighed, "well it was going to come out sooner or later." He said.

Harry nodded in agreement before looking around and meeting my gaze. He blushed then looked away.

From the front of the classroom Snape spoke, albeit slurringly. (XD That's not even a word. Deal with it)

"10 points to Matter! No, Palfoy! No no no that's not it. DRARRY! 10 POINTS TO THE MALFOY POTTER COUPLE!!" Yeah, Snape was definitely wasted.

**A/N**   
**This made me giggle.**

**Snape is wasted** **cos** **he is the one who** **suggested they** **take their relationship properly.**

**He found them fucking in an unused** **classroom** **and** **disapproved** **.**

**Since** **then, he has become their relationship therapist guy, he** **now knows** **wayyyyyyyy too much** **about** **how flexible Draco is or how** **wicked** **Harry's** **tounge is.**

**He is** **scarred** **for life.**

**Alcohol** **is his** **escape** **.**


	8. Roses [REQUEST FROM WATTPAD]

SUMMARY/REQUESTED PLOT: Can I have female Drarry? Please? 

Also, I personally prefer Harry and Draco with their original names, even when they are in a female role. I think Harrietta or Dracophine sounds so stupid and so I will use their names like normal. 

This is in 1st person but I wont tell you when the person changes. It will be pretty obvious who they could be lol. 

{Harry James Potter - thinking of changing her name to Harry James-Lily Potter or Harry James Potter-Lily.}

***

"Har! Get your lazy arse out of bed!" Hermiones voice sliced through my lovely dream about blonde hair and mercury coloured eyes. "Ugh, mione!" I whined. "I was in a nice dream as well." Hermione smirked at me. "Who about? Draco?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, a teasing tone to her words. I blushed furiously. "No!" She giggled, "Sure Har, sure." 

My best friend threw me my clothes for today. Today was the first Hogsmeade weekend where it was snowy and I can't want till I get to smash Ron in a snow ball fight. Hermione calls us children (we are 14, but still) and rolls her eyes before going back to her reading. I'm hoping I may be able to tempt her into a snow war today. 

"Right, I pulled out a black skirt, black tights, your favourite DM's - the rose ones and your favourite tshirt and jumper which are both covered on roses. What is it with you and roses? Especially red ones?" She asked. 

I got dressed as she replied. "Although my mum was called Lily, Father always bought her roses. They were her favourites, especially red ones. When I was born everything I owned had a rose on it. All my shirts, onesies, pyjamas, bibs, bedding, towels- everything you name it, had at least a rose on. When I am 18 I'm thinking of changing or adding rose to my middle name or surname. I'm not sure which yet." 

Hermione aww'ed behind me. "That's so cute!" She gushed. "Will you get a tattoo?" I stopped dressing and looked at her with wide eyes. "I've never thought about that!" I whispered. "You should get one." She whispered back. It was silent for a minute whilst I resumed dressing. "Do you think she will be there? At Hogsmeade I mean." 

"Har, have you met her? She loves chocolate and snow and shopping and the colour red (even though she is in slytherin) and she loves-" "okay mione that's enough. You sound as if you have a crush on her." Hermione scoffed. "Me? I have a crush on her?? No, it's YOU! It is YOU who has a crush on her. That's why i know all this stuff about her! You wont shut up about her. Perfect Draco with her perfect skin. Perfect Draco with her perfect hair that shines so perfectly in the sunlight." She teased me making me blush. 

I scowled at Hermiones grin before walking out the dorm with a 'see you at breakfast' yelled over my shoulder. 

***

"PANSY! I have a problem!!! I dont know what to wear! Today is a hogsmeade weekend and I bet she will be there and I am freaking out cos I want to make a good impression on her and-" 

"Merlin Draco!! Will you shut up?? I'm trying to sleep!" Millicent's voice cut sharply through my rant. I pouted. "I will shut up if you help me. Either one of you, I dont care. Just, pleaseeee". Merlin, I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys dont beg. I scoff at myself. Yes they do. Especially when it comes to Potters. 

"Alright! Fine. I'll help you." Gosh, Pansy is such a toad in the morning. So grumpy. So grouchy. She needs multiple mugs of coffee I reckon. "YES!" I yelled, punching the air with my fist. I watched as Pansy stumbled out of bed and plodded towards my wardrobe. 

"Okay, so Dray. It is snowing today, so you want something that is warm but shouts cute and formal. Just because you're trying to impress a half blood doesnt mean you lower your standards." Pansy teased me. Pansy, fucking, teased me. Its only 6 AM! It's too early for this shit. Why did I get up again?

Oh yeah! Harry!!!

"Okay Pansy. So, my plain black skirt that goes half way down my thighs, skin coloured tights.... hmmm what shirt...." I started to mumble to myself. I am now starting to show signs of madness. Fuck.

Pansy yawned. "Hmm, what about the green turtleneck, the skintight one?" Millicent suggested. "Ah Millicent! Welcome to the land of the living!" I teased lightly. "Fuck off Draco. Do you want my help or not?" I giggled. "Thanks Millie." "Oh, and do that half up half down hairstyle where the top half is in a plait." I beamed at Millicent and thanked her. 

Pansy gasped, pointing a finger at me. "Your thigh highs...." she whispered. I gasped too. "My thigh highs!!! Oh that will be perfect!!" I squealed. 

No. I did not squeal. I'm a Malfoy. We do no such things. 

***

When I saw Draco walk into breakfast I stopped breathing. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her thigh high boots were a gorgeous black leather that finished just over her knees and that green turtleneck. Why does she look so good in turtlenecks??

I am not drooling.

When I finally managed to breathe, Hermione was looking smugly at me, Ron was too busy gorging himself on food, Neville was giving me knowing looks and Draco- Draco was smirking at me! She noticed me!! Well, I was kinda staring at her arse...

Oops?

Oh well, I hope I can talk to her later at Hogsmeade. 

***

SHE WAS STARING AT ME. SPECIFICALLY MY ARSE! OH MY GODDDDD - I said cAlMlY inside my head. 

I cant believe Harry was looking at me! She is so cute. I think I may try find her a present today. It'll be for when I ask her out. 

I have a plan. It involves expensive gifts, a lot of planning and cooperation from other people, notes and lots and lots of petals. But that might change.

With all my planning I forgot to eat so when it was time to go to Hogsmeade, I hadn't eaten anything. I swiped a juicy, green apple off the table and bit down into it as I walked out of the Great Hall with Pansy and Blaise.

We grabbed our bags and our money from the dorms and headed outside to go wait for the teacher to take us down to Hogsmeade. I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron in the corner of the courtyard whispering and giggling to each other as flakes of snow decorated their hair and hats. Hands covered their mouths as they leant towards another's ear and spoke words I was unable to hear from here. 

It made me jealous, I'm not going to lie, when Ron whispered and smiled at Harry. Especially when she smiled back. 

Suddenly, Hermione pointed at me and then looked to Harry who gasped and giggled. She was smiling at me! Harry was looking at me! But, why was she giggling?

I turned back around to join Pansy and Blaises conversation, not noticing my cheeks had blossomed a pale pink. Pansy noticed my flushed face and poked Blaise. 

"She looked at you didnt she?!" Pansy whisper-yelled at me. I blushed darker and smiled at the ground before throwing a quick glance back at Harry. She was looking at me still. I am pretty sure my face is a tomato now. 

Pansy saw where I was looking and smirked. "She totally likes you Dray." 

Blaise decided to pipe in. "Draco, seriously. Start your plan today. Or at least buy everything you need and then start it but please. I beg you. Just make sure you're snogging each other by the end of next week." 

"Hmm. Its a Saturday so you can spend the weekend getting everything you need and then you can distribute it during the week. It should still be snowy next weekend so you can ask her out at the weekend." Pansy suggested. I contemplated it for a moment, eyes automatically flicking over to Harry who still has flakes of snow in her hair. "That sounds like a good idea Pans. What on earth would I do with out you two?" 

"Probably die." Pansy drawled. I smacked her arm. "Hey! What was that for?" 

"You're being a prat. Stop being mean to me." I pouted and played with the end of my hair. Blaise and Pansy just laughed. Bastards. 

***

"Hermione look at her shoes!"

"Hermione look at her hair. Is it soft? I bet its soft."

"Hermione! Look at her shirt!"

"Hermione! Look! She looks so cute!"

"HERMIONE WHY IS SHE LOOKING AT ME!!!"

"HARRY SHUT UP!"

"...sorry mione." 

***

I managed to buy all the present I wanted to buy for Harry. There are seven presents. One for each day starting from Monday and two to give to her when I ask her out. Hopefully she says yes. 

I need to write notes for her. And I need to ask Hermione if I can have the password for the Gryffindor dorms or if she can help me set this up...

There is so much to do! And I hope it is all worth it in the end. 

***

I woke up by falling onto the floor this morning. It should have hurt and it should have been cold and it should not have been a soft and quiet landing. But it was. And why is that, you may ask. Well, I landed on a bed of rose petals. Pink ones and red ones and the occasional white one too. There were so many petals. They were about twelve inches deep from the floor and I almost suffocated! 

When I managed to get up without dying, I saw a red package on my bedside table by my glasses. I grabbed my glasses and shoved them on my face, checking the time as I did so. 5:34 AM. Great, no one else is up yet. Maybe I can try move some of these petals so we can get out of the room...

Then I saw Hermiones spare bags enchanted with an undetectable expansion charm. I grabbed one and started shoving petals into it. Hopefully she wont mind. 

By the time I managed to fit all the rose petals into the bag it was 6:13 AM. Merlin, it is too early for this. A rustling alerted me that Hermione was awake. She poked her head round her curtains and frowned when she looked at the floor. "What's up mione?" I asked. 

"Last night, when I went to the toilet I swore the floor was covered in rose petals... Jesus I have the weirdest dreams."

I laughed. "Mione, the floor was covered in rose petals! I literally just finished clearing them up. I hope you don't mind, I borrowed one of your spare bags." Her eyes lit up. "Oh no, Har that's okay!" 

She looked over to my bedside table. "What's that?" She asked, pointing at the red box from earlier.

"Dunno. Haven't opened it yet." I shrugged and then grabbed my school uniform to get changed. When I got back from the bathroom, he6rmione was already changed and poking and prodding the box with her wand. "Anything gonna attack me mione?" 

She shook her head. "Nope. Looks safe to me. I did use some detection charms on it but nothing has come up." 

I took the box from her and read it's little note.

Harry,

I hope you like this gift for you. It will go perfectly with your beautiful, soft hair.

I saw it, and thought of you.

♡

Strange, I thought. No name.

"Well open it then!!" Hermione said, loudly. 

I untied the ribbons before sliding them off. Dropping them down onto my bed I slowly peeled off the lid to the box. Moving the tissue paper to the side I gasped when I saw what was inside. 

A beautiful hair accessory sat inside, glinting in the morning sunlight. "Oh Harry." Hermione breathed. "Its beautiful." I nodded mutely. I couldn't say anything I was too shocked. 

"Can I put it in your hair for today?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence. I nodded eagerly making her chuckle. I turned around and she set to work weaving it into my hair. When she was finished, I admired myself in the mirror before gasping at the time. "Mione! Breakfast! We are going to be late!" 

I dragged Hermione out of the room, down the stairs and into the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. 

***

She looks gorgeous wearing that in her hair. I wonder if she knows she does. I was silently musing over which gift to give her next as I stared at her through history of magic. She turned around and looked at me. I smiled at her and faced the front of the class. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione and Pansy smirking and a blush evident on Harry's cheeks. 

***

Tuesdays. Not so bad as mondays but still bad. At least I didn't fall out of bed this morning again. That's always a bonus. 

Another package was by my bed. This time, it was a lighter red than yesterdays but was still a beautiful colour. After I had smashed my glasses onto my face, I picked up the box and unwrapped it. The note was lying on top of the tissue paper. 

My dearest Harry, 

If you could not tell by now, I am trying to court you. At the end of the week I will send a note to you asking to meet up. 

I hope you enjoy this week. I love your laugh, I could listen to it forever.

I saw this and thought of you.

♡

Were they always going to end like that? It's cute. 

Pushing the tissue paper away I almost dropped the box in shock. 

Who is buying me these?? 

***

Harry wore the necklace today. Just the necklace. It really suits her. 

Merlin she is so cute. 

I am so in love it is unreal. I wonder who she likes. Maybe it's me... I hope. 

She kept fingering the necklace during the classes I had with her. She did it when she was nervous or unsure. She. Is. Adorable. I noticed many people asked her about it. Harry (My love) said she was being courted but was very tight lipped after that. I noticed she was getting frustrated with the questions so I decided to distract everyone's attention. It was quite easy really. All I did was ask her who it was from. She said her courter and so I said (quite loudly so everyone heard) "Your courter? Well, good luck Potter. You're very lucky. I am sure everyone wishes to be courted so grandly which is probably why they are trying to suffocate you." 

Everyone then left her alone. She looked quite shocked really. I winked at her before I left making her blush deliciously. I cant wait till the weekend. 

***

Okay, Wednesday morning and I got another hair accessory. It is so beautiful it makes me want to cry. 

Hermione gushed over it for six minutes straight before putting it in my hair. She agreed with my courtier, it suits my hair very well.

I asked her who she thinks my courtier might be. She wasn't sure, but she suggested someone with lots of money. Ron thinks it is his sister, Ginny. She had a crush on me for like, two years but she is now dating Luna. He doesn't know! Shhh!

Neville is actually quite observant. He knows, I know he knows but he didn't tell me when I asked. Just gave me a smirk and said (quite mischievously!) "You wont be disappointed!" then winked and walked off leaving me more frustrated than before. 

I WANT TO KNOW WHO IT IS!!

***

Thursday I cried when I got my next gift. It was this:

I was looking at it through the window on the Hogsmeade weekend previous. My admirer must have seen me looking at it. God, I don't know who this is but I feel like I could fall in love with them. I hope it's D-. No I can't hope. I have to get over her at some point. She is never going to notice me. Not in the way I want her to. 

Maybe this courtier of mine is going to be good for me. Maybe they will help me get over Draco?

***

This morning I got a beautiful knuckle ring(A/N is that what it is called? Lol). This admirer of mine is going all out. They're obviously rich. Draco is rich... no it cant be. Why would she like me when she can have Blaise or Theo?

***

Harry has been different since Thursday. It is now Saturday. I sent her the note earlier, no gift. She was doing her best to not look at me. I didn't realise she looked at me that often and when she started to ignore me, it hurt. Like, really hurt. 

Does she know it's me? Is that why she is ignoring me?

Fuck. She is going to say no now, isn't she?

***

I woke up to just a note on my bedside table beside my glasses. I pulled them on and picked the note up. 

Hello Harry,

This is the day I wish for us to meet. Is that okay with you?

I hope so. 

I love you so very much. I can get lost in those beautiful green eyes. I hope you have a map to help me get out of them! ;) 

I am so cheesy I'm sorry.

10:30 this morning, at the lake? 

♡

What is the time? I use my wand to cast tempus and-

SHIT! IT IS 09:55!!!

I scrambled to get dressed in a cute outfit. I emptied my wardrobe and stood at the end of my bed in despair. What am I going to wear?

Just then Hermione walked into the dorm. "MIONE!! HELP!!" I screeched. "My courtier wants to meet in half an hour!!!" 

Hermione gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth. "Oh my gosh Harry! We need to find you a cute outfit! As it is still snowing slightly, wear something warm and cute yes?" I nodded, thankful for the help.

"Oh and Mione, can you do my hair please?" I asked shyly. She smiled at me. "Of course! Now, lets find you some clothes." 

In the end, I walked out in a pair of blue jeans, a type of soft leather boots which were lined in fur, a thick jumper with a soft and warm coat over the top. I wore simple grey coloured glove, hat and scarf. My hair was done half up half down with the second hair accessory i got. I felt like it was more wintery themed than the other. I wore my rings and the necklace too. I can't wait to see who my courtier is!

***

Why am I so nervous?!?! It's just Harry. You know, the girl of my dreams, my heart and I am pretty sure she is my soulmate. Okay maybe that soulmate part was a bit far fetched... And anyways, dumbass, that 'pep talk' was crap. 

I am at the lake waiting for her to show up. I wonder if she will...

I hope she does. 

In my pockets I have my last two gifts. Another necklace and a bracelet. I. Am. So. NerVOUS!!!

I huffed out a breath and watched the a cloud of the hot air form in front of my face before evaporating off. Snowflakes kept falling onto my hair and shoulders. Why did I come out here thirty minutes early??!! I am an idiot. 

Warming charms!!! Once again, I am an idiot.

When the heat of the charm settled on me I saw a person in the distance walking my way. It was Harry! 

She skipped over happily but she looked really nervous. When she saw me her face lit up. Pansy and Blaise must have been right. She does like me?

"Hello Draco." Her voice is angelic. 

"Hello Harry." I replied softly. 

"Was it you?" Always straight to business Harry is.

I smiled at her and she grinned. "Thank god!"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

She blushed and I noticed the tip of her nose was rosy. Gosh, she is adorable. 

"Well..." Oh look, she is fingering the necklace. Nervous. "Before this whole courting thing, I had a crush on you. Like, so much I thought I was in love with you. And then I started to get these gifts and small notes and I slowly started to fall for the person behind them - even though I didn't know who it was. It scared me. You were my first crush and then someone else comes and sends me beautiful gifts that mean so much to me and I didn't know what to do. It was Thursday when I decided I should try get over you. I was hoping that whoever this person was may help me get over you. But I don't need to anymore!! Cos it's you!" she finished with wide eyes, sparkling from the reflections off the snow. 

I smiled at her before holding out the boxes. I have no words. I can't speak. I am shocked. She did like me!

"Draco?" I pushed a box to her. She carefully opened it and then gasped. "Draco it is beautiful! I love it!" 

Harry excitedly took it out of the tissue paper and slipped it on. As she admired her bracelet, I took the empty box from her hand and replaced it with the other gift. 

"Two?" She asked. I nodded. She, once again, opened the box carefully pulling the ribbons apart and began teasing the lid up. Then, she started crying.

"Harry! What's wrong?" My gorgeous Angel looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. "I- It's so beautiful Draco. How- how did you pay for all this? It must have been expensive!" She was whispering but she looked so happy!

I picked up her necklace and held it in my palm, watching the sun glint off it.

"Harry." I started. "I have liked you since second year. We are fifteen now. I decided I should do something about it. I bought all these gifts for you because I can see you wearing them, they suit you, I could afford them, you deserve them and they all reminded me of you. I looked at each one and the first person who came to my mind was you, so I bought them." I looked down to the ground, necklace still in my hand. I took in a shuddering breath, to calm my nerves, before asking Harry the important question.

"Harry James Potter. I like you a lot, and I think you do too. Wi-will you be my girlfriend?"

It was silent for a moment and when I looked up at Harry, she flung her arms around my neck chanting "yes, yes, yes" in my ear. I grinned and wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling into her soft hair. 

Fin.

A/N Pinterest is a great place. I got the pics from there. I never usually add pictures in like this. I hope no one minds. The fic is already over 3k and adding pictures in helped me organise sections out lol. 

I hope you liked this @Hufflepuffpride13!! I loved writing this. I hope you didn't mind me putting the photos in, they helped describe the gifts from Draco to Harry. 

This is like, the longest fic ever. 😂 Jokes. 

Anyways, don't forget to let me know if you want a request written. I have some more to do (and I am so sorry this was so late) but I guess having things pile up motivates me lol.

Did this give anyone the wintery feel I was trying (and failing) to portray? My writing is shit sorry. 

~Jaz xx


	9. Unspeakable

I hate my job. 

It means I have to be so secretive. 

It means I can't go home for many months.

It means I can't go and see my spouse.

We have been together for 19 years, married for 13 and dated for 5 years. (yes I know, the math doesn't add up and I am so confused lol. help?) We got together in my second year. 

We have been through so much together. 

My love helped me discover the basilisk that year we started dating. 

Third year, my dearest helped me save my godfather's life.

Fourth year, my darling didn't lose faith in me and supported me when no one else did.

Fifth year, my Princess warned me, helped save me when I couldn't save myself and in return, I saved them from their nightmares.

Sixth year, well, sixth year was when shit hit the fan. I obsessed over them, I couldn't care less if anyone found out we were dating. I just wanted them to be safe. 

At the end of sixth year, they proposed. I said yes and we were married before the end of the summer holidays by their mother, before I had to leave my Everything to destroy the Horcruxes. 

Eighth year, they got so much shit for being 'on the wrong side'. What everyone doesn't know, was that my Love helped save us all. If it wasn't for them or their mother, I would be dead and the world we live in now would be very different. 

I fell out with my friends and family. I haven't spoken to them since we graduated. That was 12 years ago. 

I live with my gorgeous spouse in Hogsmeade. No one knows who we are as we hide. We aren't ready for the world to know. We just want peace. 

And that is fine by me. 

I rise from my musings to knock on my bosses door. 

"Ah, Unspeakable Potter. I have a job for you."

***

I hate my job.

There are too many children. Why did I become a Professor again?

Oh yeah, Minerva thought I would be a great teacher. I guess I am, but the part I hate is all the questions. They're the same every year.

"Do you have the Dark Mark?"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Who are you married to?"

"How long have you been married?"

"You seem awfully lonely and sad, is your wife cheating on you?"

I always get that last one and it always makes me scoff. No, my _wife_ is not cheating on me. _She_ is just off the grid due to _her_ job. 

I hate kids. I hope My _wife_ doesn't plan on having any. 

I miss My Love.

So much.

***

I swagger into the full Great Hall, acting as if I haven't just disappeared for 12 years. Acting as if I own the school. 

It is times like these when I love my job. 

Oh look! My Love is sitting and eating their dinner. I wonder if I can sneak up on them...

***

I sigh. I hate potato soup. Why do I eat this again?

The Hall is unnaturally quiet but I pay no notice to it as I stare at my soup morosely. I just want my lover.

Someone sits next to me.

I ignore them.

They throw a bread roll at me to gain my attention.

I grab the roll and start eating it.

My unwelcome companion huffs.

"How is your wife Malfoy?"

I am a Malfoy. We do not choke on bread. 

However, if we did, then I can safely say I most definitely choked on my bread.

***

I missed his eyes. They're gorgeous.

He scowls at me before replying.

"Hello to you to, Potter."

I smirk at him. He is flustered.

"Actually Malfoy, I'm not a Potter."

The whole Hall is looking at us and our exchange right now. The attention is making me slightly dizzy with excitement.

"Oh, you're married are you?"

I nod in reply.

"Who would marry you?"

I scowl at him before kicking him under the table.

"Someone with no taste."

I sigh dreamily at him as he bristles at my words. He is so cute when he's angry.

"Oh don't worry darling. I am pretty sure my _wife_ knows how much taste I have. She tastes me often you know." I wink at him before looking around the hall, feigning interest. At the other end of the table I can see Hermione staring at me with her mouth wide open. I don't acknowledge her.

Malfoy stands up before slamming his hands on the table in anger.

"THAT'S IT!" he yells. 

Not gonna lie, I am confused where this is coming from but it is kinda hot though.

***

"It has been 4 months. 4 _months_! Since I last saw or heard from you and you think you can just _waltz_ into here like you own the place and _flirt_ with me?!"

I admit, I am being slightly hysterical but the prick deserves it. 

I can't look at him. 

I am so mad at him right now. For multiple reasons.

1\. He didn't even tell me he was coming.

2\. He threw a bread roll at me!

3\. HE DIDN'T EVEN KISS ME. The only time he has touched me was to kick me under the table!

I glare at him as he raises his eyebrow at me. 

"Feel better for that Princess?"

He stands up and touches my arm lightly and just like that, the fight is drained out of me.

I slump into my arms, once again reminiscing how much I missed him. How much I missed his strong arms, firm chest, warmth, smell, his laugh. Merlin, I even missed his atrocious hair!

I nod and burrow my face into his neck. He laughs and my cheeks heat slightly as I feel the vibrations of his chuckle emanate from his chest. 

He kisses me on top of my head before stroking my hair with a huge, calloused hand.

I pull away, frowning at him. 

"That wasn't a proper kiss Potter. Kiss me properly." I pout at him, knowing he can't resist me when I'm like this. This has worked for 19 years. It damn well won't stop working now.

He grins coyly at me.

"Only if you use my proper name, outloud, so everyone can hear." He gestures to the hall, especially Granger, who is now out of her seat tiptoeing over.

"Harry James Malfoy-Potter, will you please just kiss me already!? I haven't seen you for 4 months! I missed you!" I don't care that I'm whining.

He grins and kisses me in front of everyone, ignoring all the looks. 

We have hidden for 19 years.

No more hiding.

***

I sigh against My Loves lips.

I missed them. 

And him of course, but mostly his lips.

Don't tell him that. He'll braid my hair for months as punishment. 

Don't get me wrong, I love it when he plays with my hair, especially when we... um... you can guess that bit, but when he braids it? It looks horrible. I am manly. I cannot pull off a plait. 

My Love can though. He can pull off anything. Even my clothes! **(Yes pun intended lol)**

I pull Draco closer to me. He slots perfectly, just like he always has. 

I hear a pointed cough behind me but ignore whoever it is so I can snog my husband. 

Fuck off puny human.

Another pointed cough made My Draco giggle into my mouth so I sighed against his lips and pulled away to glare at the person who dares to disturb my make out session. 

"To be honest, Hermione, I thought you were Umbridge for a moment." I smirked at her as she flushed red before glaring at me. Draco giggled into my chest, his tall, lanky body shaking as he laughed. 

I grinned at him before looking at my old best friend. 

"What do you want?" 

She just gaped at me. Honestly. I give up. 

"Nothing to say? Well, if not, I am finding Draco's room and I am going to pound him into the bed. I have missed my husband you know." 

***

I cough into Harry's shoulder. 

"Harry, you just said that out loud."

I am sure I'm a tomato red right now. 

He just laughs and says:

"Well, how else am I supposed to show how much I missed you?" He smirks at me and starts to drag me out of the hall, grinning wickedly at all the shocked, blushing and smirking faces in the room.

Yes, we are most definitely not hiding anymore .

**A/N So? Thoughts?**


	10. Patronus

‘ _Expecto Patronum_ ’

Nothing happened.

‘E _-Expecto PatronumI!’_

A small silver wisp.

‘ _EXPECTO PATRONUM’_

A silver stag bursts out of my wand, a reminder of what I want and yet cannot have.

***

A whisper.

‘ _Expecto Patronum_ ’

A silver dragon erupts from my wand, a reminder of what I want and yet cannot have.

***

Patronus.

A way to remember whom you love, to remember them in the worst of times, to know your love is absolute.

Yet, no one thinks about the other side of a patronus…

A way to remember whom you love but cannot have, to remember them in the worst of times but to also remember what you want is impossible, to know your love is unrequited.


	11. Not-so-friendship friendship bracelets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, I have had one kiss EVER. Like, it was a press of my lips on my boyfriends for like 3 seconds. I was 15. 
> 
> ...I am still 15. 
> 
> Anyways, I don't actually know what snogging is like. I have no desire to snog/kiss/make-out/whatever you want to call it. As an asexual hooman being, I personally cannot really handle physical contact but that's just me so I hope I write the kissing scenes correctly. 
> 
> Do please let me know where I can improve. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Jaz xx

***

"DRACO!"

I sighed. Merlin, all I want is a break from these lunatics I have somehow surrounded myself with. I am exhausted. Leave me alone!!

"What Pansy?!" I snapped. I am _not_ in the mood for this. Well, life too I guess.

Pansy at least had the decency to look chagrined. As she smiled sheepishly at me I looked her over. It had been a few weeks since I last saw her. She had to go with her parents for a trip to Spain. Apparently, someone was interested in marrying her and wanted to see if they were compatible. Although they were not, she still stayed the whole 3 weeks and had a gained a glorious tan that I was certainly not drooling over. Her nails were painted the usual blood red (a fresh coat though) and she was wearing her favourite skirt.

The one that only came out of the wardrobe so she could impress...

It was a short flimsy thing. Black and pleated, it barely covered her arse and many people were gawking at it. I rolled my eyes. In addition, she calls _me_ the attention seeker. She also wore a tight fitting grey t-shirt that showed off her curves. I was not interested in those. They are too... _curvy_. If you get what I mean. What I _was_ interested in however, was the friendship necklace around her skinny neck.

"What. Is. That." I pointed at her necklace, glaring at it mutinously as I fingered my own necklace with the Malfoy ring on around my neck. My fingers are really chubby and I get scared that I won't be able to take it off even though I could use magic. Pansy looked amused and played along. "Oh. This?" She picked it up with a nail and asked innocently.

"Yes. That." I spat at it. She shrieked and hopped away, laughing as she went. "Dray!"

"Pansy!" I whined. "You can't replace me! I thought I was your only best friend!" She giggled a little before wrapping her right arm around my shoulders. I scowled at the chain of metal around her neck as she came closer. "You will _always_ be my best friend Dray. It is a necklace my girlfriend made for me."

I'm not sure _what_ I choked on, but I choked on something. Once I had stopped dying in the middle of a Hogwarts hallway, surrounded by unhelpful students, I looked at my best friend with betrayal all over my face. "You- you _replaced me_?!" Pansy stared at me incredulously. "No! You idiot! I'm not replacing you! I could never replace you. You're too clingy anyways. But no, you are both equals to me. I will favour one over the other but then I will pay the same amount of attention and time to the other one I neglected for whatever reason later. You're not being cut out of my life Dray. You're too important to me."

"Aw that was so cute!!" I whipped around as fast as I could without falling over from exhaustion and Pansy squealed. "Hermione!!! We were just talking about you!!" Granger just laughed and pecked my best friend on the lips. "I know love. You two are so cute." I pouted. "I'm a Malfoy. Malfoy's are _not_ cute."

I heard a snort from behind me and I whipped around _again_. "I seriously disagree with that statement Malfoy."

I gaped at him. Harry. James. Potter. Saviour of the Wizarding world. Saint Potter. The Chosen One. Boy Who Lived (to be a pain in my ass).

Just.

Called.

_Me_.

Cute.

He took in my shocked appearance and chuckled warmly. Potter walked forward a few steps so he was in front of me.

After the War, he shot up. Now he was taller than I was and _towered_ over me. The one thing I had over him when we were younger was my height. Now that is gone and he can lord it over me all he wants.

As I craned my neck to look up at him, I felt something in my hair. Something heavy. Soft yet gentle. I frowned and patted my head. I was _not_ expecting Harry bloody Potters Holy Hand in myhair. However, that _is_ what I found.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it off where it was stroking my hair and dropped it. It gravitated back to his body and hung limply beside him. Giving the best glare I could muster whilst feeling so embarrassed about having Potters hand in my hair and being so tired, I spoke. "Don't touch my hair Potter. Or I will hex you into next week." He sighed mockingly and replied with a "But you do that _every week_. Could we not do something more fun?"

I heard two giggles from behind me where Pansy and Granger were. I ignored them and decided to reply to Potter with a witty comment.

"What?" Shit shit shit. _Not_ what I meant to say. I AM TOO TIRED FOR THIS SHIT!

He laughed and the sound made my insides tingle. What is going on?!

"Well, we could play games? Or tag? Or play a one on one seeker match? Or..." He leaned towards my ear and as his breath fanned across my cheek, I froze. Suddenly, I'm no longer tired. It's like a switch flicked inside me although I am pretty sure my cheeks are flaming red. This was new territory! I don't know how to act! His lips are so gorgeous and they're right by my ear and I don't know what to think!

"Or, we could make bracelets? Not friendship ones of course... better ones." He whispered in my ear. Oh Merlin. I can just picture his lips as they move near my ear. My tummy is doing somersaults and I feel like crying for some reason. Does he mean what I think he means?

I swallow loudly. My gulp sounded loud in the pupil filled yet silent corridor as he nuzzled his nose under my ear. I am sure my whole body is boiling hot, bright red and my heart is running laps around the Quidditch pitch. "What do you say? You wanna make bracelets? Something more than just-friendship bracelets?" DAMN HE KEEPS WHISPERING! I'M HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN.

"W-would they symbolise something? Represent ah- a um r-relationship?" I asked timidly. Merlin I can _feel_ his smirk. He trailed a line of hot, searing kisses along my jaw, teasing me into making short sharp gasps until he reached my mouth. He was a hairs-breadth away from my lips, breathing on my lips as his eyes bored into my wide eyes. I think I whimpered... but I'm not too sure. He looks quite smug so if I did, he definitely heard it.

"Yes, Draco. They would." He still spoke in a hushed voice. I don't even remember what my question was. But he said yes, so... that's what I wanted right?

Merlin, I feel like I'm about to explode. I need his lips and I need them _now_.

I lunged at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He barely caught me and just supported my arse before claiming my lips in an explosive kiss.

As one hand was gripping my arse the other came to the base of my neck; as if to hold me in place as he ravished my lips. I moaned as his tongue swept through my lips into my hot, wet mouth. His nose was squished on my cheek and his glasses were poking me in the face but I didn't care. As our tongues danced, I kept imagining scenes where we were snogging and more and the thought made me excited. I wanted more. More of him. More of this. More of _us_.

I tangled my fingers into his hair, tugging on his curls when he stuck his tongue as far back into my mouth as possible before sliding it out, licking my teeth and rewarding me with the most wonderful sound. I swallowed the noise and tugged his hair again, desperate to get another noise like that out of him.

My lips were bruised and sore but I still didn't care. It was hot, wet, messy but perfect and amazing and I just wanted to drown in him. His scent infiltrated my nostrils as I mussed up his hair. He was so strong, which was surprising, but I really didn't care. Especially when he nipped my lips like that and unghhhhh. God, he was God. I swear. I am going to _worship_ him _all_ the time now.

Harry (it has to be Harry now. Potter seems wrong) tore his lips away and rested his forehead on mine and gasped for breath. He grinned at me and I felt myself grinning back. A laugh bubbled out of me and I re-gripped my arms around his neck as he chuckled with me. Without disconnecting our heads, he rubbed his nose against mine softly making me hum and close my eyes, content. I ignored the eyes staring at us and focused instead on Harry's wonderful scent of pine and vanilla. A weird combination except it smelt amazing!

I could care less about the fact I'm in the middle of the corridor with hundreds of eyes on us and I do care less, but I am feeling slightly conscious of the fact I _know_ I will fall asleep in a second in the middle of the corridor. He had removed his hand from my neck at one point and was rubbing the small of my back comfortingly. I relaxed into him gradually and his arms shuffled me around so he was comfortably holding me.

I slowly felt myself falling asleep, already planning ideas and colours for our matching boyfriend bracelets.

***

**Do please let me know where I can improve!!!!**

**04/09/2020**


End file.
